


Priorities

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Nino has enough of his boyfriend's flirty attitude. He starts an argument right in the cafeteria of the agency, scares his juniors by doing that, doesn't care fore second hand embarrassment and tells Sho off for being a shitty boyfriend.(Let's say Nino is on a roll :D)





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/gifts).



Nino stomps into the direction of the exit, ignoring the weird glances his juniors are throwing him while he tries his hardest not to look at the person following him right behind him. He is freaking angry, he has had enough, for real.

 

“Come on, Kazu,” Ohno says softly like Nino isn’t pissed right now, and they are actually having a normal conversation. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Nino huffs when he stops right next to the cafeteria, making some of his Juniors around him wince in shock. He frowns angrily. “Maybe you should try and reflect on yourself for once!”

 

Ohno tilts his head, looking thoughtful. “I didn’t forget the laundry,” he muses. “And last night I made you come thrice.”

 

“True,” Nino nods, ignoring the embarrassed whispers of the guys around him. Like, grow up kids, people talk about sex. Duh. Scandalous. Go and whine somewhere else, or get yourself a partner! He can’t help smiling slightly when he remembers last night with him and Ohno and the kitchen table, and- “That’s not the point!” he frowns angrily. “Think deeper!”

 

Ohno blinks. “Is it because of the blow-job today in-“

 

“No!” Nino interrupts him, fed up with Ohno thinking as slow as a snail. “It’s about your flirting attitude with Aiba-shi!”

 

“With me?” Aiba asks curiously from the side. Apparently their bandmates followed, curious or worried about what’s going to happen.

 

“It’s not your fault Masaki, it’s his!” Nino glares at Ohno, his so-called boyfriend. “Do you even know how often you called him cute today,” he points out while narrowing his eyes. “Did you even consider my feelings while flirting with him?”

 

“I didn’t flirt, I just called him cute,” Ohno states flatly.

 

“That’s the same! When you do it all the time, it’s the same as flirting. And don’t use such a weak excuse like ‘for the fans’. J and I are doing fan service all the time, but you don’t see us undressing each other with our eyes!”

 

“But why should I flirt with Aiba-chan? He has Toma-kun…” Ohno asks dumbfounded. “And he isn’t the only one I compliment. Like Jun-kun, I compliment Jun-kun too.”

 

“That’s something else,” Nino huffs, not even realizing how one of the Sexy Zone kids sneaks past him, squeezed against the wall to pass them without being noticed. “Toma is dense. He won’t realize you are flirting with his boyfriend.” He spins around, pointing at Sho who blinks in surprise at suddenly receiving some probably unwanted attention. “Sho-kun however will bite your fingers off if you hit on his Jun-kun. He doesn’t accept any flirting with Jun.”

 

Jun blushes at these words. “What…”

 

Some of the Juniors who are part of Sho’s fanclub which Nino and the others are all, except for Sho, pretty much annoyed at by now, gasp in shock at the revelation of their Sho-senpai not being single. “Which doesn’t mean he doesn’t flirt himself. Jeez, one can’t even eat their sandwich anymore without a certain Fuma-kun, Fujigaya or whoever else interrupting us with ‘Sho-san, senpai, we have a question~”

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Ohno nods earnestly. “Sho-san is quite hypocritical. He gets jealous whenever Jun-kun even looks at someone. He truly needs to check his priorities or Jun-kun will walk out on him. You can only live with that many guys kissing your boyfriend’s butt. And he has met his Juniors more often than his boyfriend. Like, really annoying.”

 

“Exactly,” Nino nods, throwing his lover a look full of love and understanding. They just always know what the other wants to say. “Sho is an idiot. I don’t get how Jun can even keep up with that.” Of course Ohno understand and thinks the same, and- Wait a moment… this is not the point. He points an accusing finger at Ohno. “Don’t distract me.”

 

“I’m not distracting you,” Ohno says earnestly. “I’m agreeing with you, babe. I’ve been thinking how to solve this issue. I mean, a couple needs to talk about its problems, like we do it.”

 

Nino nods firmly. “Sho-chan needs to man it up and adjust his wishy-washy attitude. Like, even I am getting a whiplash from him playing hot and cold. And he has the nerves to get jealous about someone even looking at J’s direction.”

 

“That’s so true,” Aiba intervenes with a nod. “And then he and Jun-chan will argue about it, and the next day Jun will limp to our rehearsals, and Sho-kun will look completely smug for having marked his territory! But at the same time he will flirt with Fuma-kun and these other dudes, whatever their names are.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Sho’s annoyed voice interrupts them all of a sudden. “You do know I and Jun-san are standing right behind you! I am not flirting with anyone. At least think about Jun-san’s feelings when you say that!”

 

Ohno turns around, eyes narrowed. “We three are thinking about his feelings. How about you?” he says, voice vibrating dangerously, and it sends tingles down Nino’s stomach. Jeez, he is so hot when he gets angry. “Kazu is the one he calls when he is feeling lonely, so we know how often that is. So get your fucking priorities right for once, and finally work on it!”

 

Woah, he is also hot when he is cursing. Nino smiles proudly. That’s his man.

 

Sho pales at his words, obviously all these things slipped his attention, like always. Sho has never been good with reading the mood. “But I don’t care for anyone else but Jun,” he calls out desperately. “So stop assuming things.”

 

Jun blushes deeply, covering his eyes with one hand. “I’m going now,” he mumbles. “See you tomorrow guys.”

 

“Have a nice evening,” Aiba chirps.

 

When he walks away, Ohno stares at Sho, raising his eyebrows and making Sho blink before it seems to dawn on him. “Right,” Sho blurts out, sounding stressed all of a sudden. “Shit. He is leaving without me!” He hurries after his boyfriend, leaving the rest of them behind.

 

“And I for one will go to my dense boyfriend,” Aiba points out with a grin, shewing the remaining Juniors aside. “The party is over,” he tells them. “Get a life, guys.”

 

Nino heaves a breath.

 

“So,” Ohno starts, taking his hand into his. “What did you want to say?”

 

Nino blinks. What were they arguing about before? “You know what,” he finally says. “It’s not that important.”

 

“But it is important,” Ohno says seriously. “Your feelings are important.”

 

Nino grins, taking a step closer and whispers into Ohno’s ear. “Show me some appreciation when we are at home, and we are even.”

 

Ohno’s eyes get darker at that request, a smirk appearing on his lips.

 

 

 

They barely manage it to get through the door of Nino’s apartment, and Ohno has already wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, while kicking the door shut. He just shoves Nino towards his work desk, throwing everything on it on the floor, before forcing Nino to sit down here, hungry lips kissing Nino’s neck, and probably leaving a mark there. Not that Nino minds. After today pretty much everyone in the agency knows anyway that they are a thing… and that Nino is a maniac when he is jealous… and that Sho and Jun are a thing too, and that Sho is probably the worst boyfriend ever. No denying anything anymore.

 

“Sa-chan,” Kazu whimpers while Ohno prepares him, three fingers fucking him already. He just wants to feel him inside him now.

 

“So demanding,” Ohno smirks.

 

“You like me demanding, so get up already, and fuck me,” Nino complains. Ohno gives in, of course, Nino knows how to push the right buttons.

 

“Satoshi-kun,” Nino throws his head back, while he feels Ohno’s hips rocking against his in an almost painful speed. It’s exactly the right amount of painful though that makes Nino’s head spin and turns it right into pleasure. He just loves him so much, it’s unbelievable.

 

They manage to do it twice, until Nino feels he seriously can’t move a limb anymore if they would do it another time. Yesterday and today were enough. Awesome sex, but definitely enough for two days.

 

Ohno helps him clean up and leads him to the sofa where he can lie down, before he goes and cooks something for them.

 

Meanwhile Nino reminiscence about the past hours, a sudden thought hitting him. “I’m going to give J a swift call, Sa-chan, to see if he is alright,” he calls into the kitchen. “But…my phone… please?”

 

Ohno approaches him with a grin. “We had sex, Kazu, it’s not like you are sick or anything.”

 

“But I cannot move properly thanks to your manliness,” Nino says, pretending to be all serious and admiring.

 

Ohno rolls his eyes, but at the same time he looks quite pleased and smug as well. “Fine,” he says, and goes to fetch Nino’s phone from his bag. Nino has Jun’s number on short dial anyways. Jun however doesn’t pick up when Nino calls him the first time, worrying Nino slightly, so that he dials his number a second time.

 

This time Jun answers. “Kazu-kun,” he says into the phone, somewhat breathlessly.

 

“Hey J, just wanted to see if you are alright.”

 

“I am…” Jun says, his voice kinda shaky. He lets out a deep breath. “I mean, I am…”

 

Nino frowns sceptically. “Did you talk thinks out with Sho-chan?”

 

“Yes, he…” Another weird pause. “He said, he loves me. He…” Jun curses under his breath.

 

Nino grins all of a sudden. “What is Sho doing to you at the moment? Fucking you, spanking you, teasing you? Or all of it?”

 

“Kazu,” Jun breaths out helplessly.

 

“So, it’s all of it. Great!” Nino grins. Sho has very specific interests in bed~ Jun once told him some juicy details. If Nino has to take a wild guess he would say that Sho actually urged Jun to pick up the phone, just to show them all. “You know what, either tell Sho to stop fucking you now, or call me back when you are finished.”

 

Jun seems to hold back any possible embarrassing noise. He is good. “Call you tomorrow then,” he breaths out.

 

“Yeah, sure, bye.”

 

Nino hangs up before his eyes widen. Wait a moment!? Tomorrow!? Are they going to have sex the whole night? He gets it, Sho wants to prove just how awesome he is and how much Jun means to him. But the whole fucking night?

 

“Hey babe.” Ohno appears at the door. “I finished our dinner. We can-“

 

“Forget the dinner,” Nino huffs, spreading his arms. “I’ve changed my mind.”

 

“What?” Ohno blinks. “But you said you are totally spent.”

 

“I’m never too spent to love you,” Nino says seductively.

 

Ohno stares at him for a while, before he sighs deeply. He approaches Nino, straddling his hips and showering him with kisses. “Don’t worry,” he says softly. “I love you so much, we don’t need to fuck the whole night to know that. We just do our thing, because believe me, Sho’s collection of toys and his games are definitely not your cup of tea.”

 

Nino nods, getting drawn into Ohno’s warmth and reasoning before a sudden thought hit him. “Wait a moment,” he frowns. “How come you are so well informed about Sho’s toys?”

 

Ohno blinks in confusion before looking at Nino helplessly. “Dinner?” he asks hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this silly story. I don't know what happened. I originally wanted to let Ohno and Nino argue, but then suddenly their argument turned into: Yes, Sho-kun is really a horrible boyfriend, like jeez.
> 
> I hope I at least made some of you laugh ^^


End file.
